


Nocturnal Protector

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Carter takes a much needed vacation at a little Bed & Breakfast, where she runs into a much younger man who introduces himself as Sam Winchester.  A few late night encounters lead to shared interests, and cemetary sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Protector

Samantha Carter was on vacation. That didn’t mean her body understood that she wasn’t on some offworld mission where danger could be lurking just outside her field of vision. She lay in a luxurious feather top bed in a beautiful bed and breakfast in the middle of Upstate New York, away from anyone and anything familiar. It was one in the morning and she couldn’t sleep.

Her cell phone lay on the nightstand beside her and there was a gun under her pillow. She couldn’t say why. She’d planned this, anticipated it and she’d flown in to Buffalo, rented a car and drove the three hours to get here. She had two weeks of leave to rest, relax and not concern herself with the fate of the world.

Right. Like that was going to happen.

She exhaled long and slow and sat up. Twelve hours. She’d been gone from the SGC for all of 12 hours. She resisted the urge to pick up her phone and check in. They could survive without her, Mitchell had assured her so when he’d escorted her off the base.

The house was quiet, dark. Other than a pair of newlyweds and a couple of guys who checked in just behind her, the house was empty.

She padded on bare feet around the bed to the window. The half moon was bright enough to show the path through the yard into the trees that were the half the reason she had chosen the place. It had been years since she’d walked through an autumn wood, since she’d let the natural beauty woo her past the scientist inside, to just relax and forget about the life she’d accepted when she’d come to the SGC.

A strange sound in the hallway caught her attention and she reached for the gun without thinking, moving quietly to the door and peering out into the hall. She moved quickly toward the end where she’d heard, gun held at her side, but ready. As she rounded the corner toward the stairs, she froze, hiding the gun behind her back as a sleepy young man startled her stepping off the stairs.

She recognized him as one of the men checking in as she was moving her things up to her room, and found her eyes traveling the expanse of toned chest and abdomen on display over flannel pajama bottoms before she forced herself to meet his eyes. “Uh..hi.”

His one hand rubbed at his eyes as he leaned against the wall. “Hey.”

“You startled me.”

“I, uh…thought I heard something.” His left hand was behind him, snaking around the corner…and she thought he was pushing something away, but in the shadows she couldn’t tell what.

“Yeah, um, me too.” She smiled, surprised when he did too. She stared at his mouth for a moment, then flicked her eyes back to his. “Old houses, I guess.”

She found herself looking at his chest again, then shuffled her feet and looked away. It had been a long time since a man had made her so warm so quickly when she didn’t even know his name. “I’m Sam,” she said, as though she could exercise the thoughts from her head by introducing herself, and thus enticing him to do the same. She held out her hand. “Samantha Carter, my friends call me Sam.”

His smile was bigger than before as he took her hand. “Pleasure to meet you Sam. I’m Sam too…Winchester. I’m Sam Winchester.”

Sam smiled again, though she was befuddled about why he was having this affect on her when they’d only just met. “I…should probably get back to bed.”

He glanced away shyly before nodding. “Yeah. Me too.”

“See you around?”

“I’ll be here…well, not right here…but around.”

“Good.” She tucked her gun into the elastic of her pajama pants and pulled the shirt down to cover it before making her way back down the hall toward her room. At the turn, she glanced back, watching his bare back as he turned for the stairs to his room. Shaking her head, she let herself into her room and tucked the gun back where she’d hidden it before and slid into bed.

She was flushed and thinking thoughts she wasn’t ready to admit to…remembering the strong arms…and that smile…God, it was like she was in heat! He was young though…way too young for the thoughts in her head. He was Cassie’s age. Sam rolled over and punched her pillow before sinking more comfortably onto it and closing her eyes. Sleep wasn’t as elusive now and it didn’t take long for it to claim her.

*****

While she was sitting in the parlor with a book open in her lap, Samantha Carter wasn’t really reading. She had seen Sam and the other man with him leave earlier in the evening and the sight had brought back memories of dreams that had chased her into the morning…dreams that included activities she was fairly certain she hadn’t actually dreamt about since she was his age…when she’d started experiencing them instead.

She looked up as the door chimed and rolled her eyes when it was just the newlyweds coming in from their evening stroll. She turned her eyes back to the book, re-reading the same paragraph about the purported haunting of the local cemetery for the third time.

“Hey.”

She looked up, startled to have not heard anyone approach, and there he was…tall, taller than she had realized the night before, looking down at her from beside the other one. “Hey,” she responded, raising a hand in greeting.

The other man pushed him lightly with his shoulder and Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Sam. He was just about to go see if there was any dessert left.”

“I was?” Dean looked at Sam who made crazy eyes at him until he grinned and hooked a thumb toward the kitchen. “I was. Nice to meet you.”

Sam stood there beside her awkwardly for a minute, then sat in the chair beside hers. “What are you reading?” he asked and she held up the book.

“Getting a taste for the local culture,” she said sheepishly as he read the cover. “Local hauntings…its…something of a hobby, for a lack of better word.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow and sat back, pulling one leg up onto the other knee and visibly relaxing.

She blushed and set the book on her knee. “I’m…well, a scientist, and I don’t actually believe in…”

“Ghosts?” he supplied and she nodded.

“But I find them fascinating.”

“I see.” He said, his eyes sparkling.

“You think that’s stupid.”

“No…no…seriously.” He sat forward and reached for her hand, like they’d known each other forever, then stopped and pulled his hand back. “I actually find them fascinating myself. I study them.”

“You do?” She was watching his mouth, how his lips curled up when he’d finished speaking, how his teeth were white and wide and his tongue…She cleared her throat and moved her eyes back to his. “Study them, I mean?”

He laughed, and she watched his own eyes flick over parts of her that were definitely not her face. “Yes, its something of a…”

“Hobby?” she finished for him.

“Yeah, something like that. I collect the stories.”

“Funny, most people collect key chains and cupie dolls.”

They were quiet for a moment before Sam found a question to keep things rolling. “So what brings you and your brother to such a romantic getaway spot?”

“Road trip…of sorts. We needed a break, and saw the sign in town. Looked better than a motel.”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with the ghost stories about this place?”

Sam’s grin was wide and he held up a hand in defeat. “Well, there is that too…I mean, it’s got it’s own chapter in that book you’re holding. The history of this place is incredible.”

Sam settled into her chair and put the book on the table between them. She hadn’t told anyone where she was going, or why, but when she was little she had spent hours reading ghost stories and histories and creating a list of places she wanted to visit based on where the two met up. This was number 3 on her list. “I’ve wanted to come here for a long time,” she said after a while. “There’s some family history. The underground railroad story…the girl was…well, I’m not sure exactly, but related.”

“Oh, yes.” He moved his chair so he could look at her more directly. “Three boys got separated from the others they were traveling with, and took refuge here, in the hidden basement, but slave hunters showed up and the young lady of the house defended them.”

“Not that it did any good. She died and so did they.”

“That’s not even the oldest story.” He leaned forward as if what he had to say was a secret. “This isn’t in that book, but if you dig around a place like this, you can find a lot more than will ever be published. This house is built on the foundation of the original house, which burned down in 1799. Apparently, the farmer who lived here went crazy, thinking that his oldest daughter was going to run away with the son of a merchant. He locked all three of his daughters up inside with his wife and burned it to the ground, then threw himself off the cliff down the road.”

Four hours, and half the local history later, Sam yawned and stretched before standing. “I can’t believe I kept you here all night,” she said as he followed suit.

“No worries, I’m fairly nocturnal. If I go to bed before 2, my body rebels.”

“I talked your ear off though. I’m sorry. It isn’t often I find someone to talk with like this.”

He smiled for her, though he toned it down by glancing at his feet, his hair falling in front of his eyes until she reached up to brush it away. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your room,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Protect me from the ghosts?”

“If I have to.” He chuckled as they started up the stairs. “I enjoyed it…the talking I mean. I don’t get much of that either.”

“What about your brother?”

“He’s pretty much a one syllable word kind of guy.” He glanced at her, sudden realization of what he’d said filling his face. “But don’t tell him I said that. He’s just…not a talker.”

It was her turn to laugh. “Not a word.”

They reached her door and she stopped, turning to face him. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She felt like a schoolgirl on her first date, which was ridiculous because she was neither a girl nor on a date. “This is me.”

“So will I find you out here in the hallway later, investigating the strange noises?”

“I think I’ll sleep.”

“Just checking…since I’m supposed to protect you and everything.”

“Good night Sam.”

His hand was on her shoulder and for a moment she thought he might kiss her, but then he smiled and nodded. “Good night.”

 

*****

On the fourth night of her stay, Sam joined her for dinner. The newlyweds were gone and it was just the three of them and the couple that ran the house. The season was coming to a close and once dinner was served, Dean grabbed a plate and moved into the living room to watch TV, and the couple withdrew to the kitchen, leaving the two Sams alone.

“You said you were a scientist?” Sam said after testing the stew and finding it too hot.

“Hmm…yes, actually.” Sam stirred her own bowl and tried not to stare at him. She’d spent the whole day hoping she would see him, which she kept reminding herself was ridiculous. She wasn’t the kind of woman who got all giggly over a cute ass and a pretty smile…but boy did he have a pretty smile…and she could imagine the rest. The baggy jeans certainly left a lot to her imagination.

“What kind?”

She looked up, startled out of her wayward thoughts. “A physicist, well, astrophysicist actually.”

Sam whistled low and shook his head. “Wow.”

“What about you? What do you and your brother do besides drive around the country chasing ghost stories?”

“Well…” Sam seemed to think about it, before smirking and scratching his head. “I **was** a pre-law student at Stanford…before my brother came to drag me out on this trip.”

Sam choked as he said Stanford, then shook her head when he asked if she was alright. She’d been right to think he was young. “I have to ask, and it’s going to sound terrible, but how…how old are you exactly?”

“Ooh, struck a nerve?” He chuckled. “Old enough to know what I want,” he responded. His hand hovered near hers and she got the distinct impression he was thinking about making a move.

“That so wasn’t the answer I was looking for.” She pushed her plate away. “I got my doctorate at Stanford.” Just saying it made her feel old.

“Are you saying I’m too young…or that you’re too old?” Sam asked, leaning closer.

Sam opened her mouth as if to respond, then closed it again. She wasn’t really sure. She closed her eyes. “Maybe both. I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“Maybe you should try to say it differently then.” Sam could tell he had moved still closer. She didn’t move as she felt his lips brush over hers. They were soft and warm and she wanted so much to just give in to the moment.

She didn’t even register the ringing of her cell phone in the pocket of her jeans until the end of the second ring. With deep breath, she moved to retrieve it, holding her hand up to keep Sam from bolting. “Carter. Hello Sir. No, everything’s fine. Yes.” She frowned at the phone and rolled her eyes at Sam. “I am enjoying myself yes, Sir. Oh…did you need me…oh, okay. Tell them I said to be careful. Yes, thanks for letting me know. Call if you…yes, Sir, I do know what a vacation is. Yes…okay. You too, Sir.”

She closed the phone and set it beside her plate.

“Work?”

“Huh? Um, yeah.” She looked at him with a puzzled expression. “My…boss.”

“Everything okay?”

She nodded slowly. “I think so. He was just filling me in on a…project I’ve been working on. It seems they…got a break.”

“You’re not going to go running off on me now are you?”

“Nope. I’ve been ordered to stay away.”

“Ordered?”

She blushed. “Yeah…ordered. Now…what was it I was trying to say before that interruption?”

Sam spread his hands and shrugged. Before she could change her mind, she closed the distance between them and kissed him. There was no hesitation this time, her lips capturing his and pulling until they parted enough she could slip her tongue between them. He maneuvered himself closer, until their knees were fighting to find spaces and her heart began to hammer wildly in her chest.

“See, I understood that perfectly,” he said with a smile as they parted enough for air.

“Must be that Stanford education.” Sam responded, grinning.

“Must be.” He kissed her lightly and smiled. “I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk.”

“Where?”

“Down to the cemetery at the edge of the property.”

“Are we hunting ghosts?”

He shrugged. “You afraid?”

She laughed and stood, reaching for her dishes. “Give me ten minutes.”

“I’ll be right here.”

*****

Sam hugged her leather jacket around her as she picked her way along the path beside the taller Sam. The moon was bright, but filtered through the trees the light was eerie. She found herself wishing she had brought her weapon, then shaking it off.

“Just over here.” Sam said, reaching for her hand to help her over a fallen log. He kept a hold of the hand as he led her through the gate in the small white picket fence that surrounded the tiny cemetery plot. “Most of these belong to people who’ve lived on the property. I found this last night.” He led her to a crumbling head stone and shined his flashlight on it. “Samantha Carter.”

Sam caught her breath and ran a hand over the stone. “Wow.” The story filled her head in her father’s voice as she squatted beside it. “My father told me the story when I was little. I didn’t know about the purported haunting until I was older.”

“This is the family connection?” He squatted next to her, shining the light on the weather worn letters.

Sam nodded. “She was all of 15 when she died defending those boys. She didn’t have any siblings. My father’s family comes from her father’s brother. Pretty distant relations.”

“You have her name.”

“Completely by accident. I was named after my mother’s best friend.” His nearness was thrilling, his hand on her back comforting. “Thank you.”

His kiss was unexpected, and she lost her balance, falling to her backside in the dirt. He followed, deepening his kiss as he gained the physical advantage. She considered pushing him away, unaccustomed to being in a position that was essentially submissive…but his tongue was dancing over hers, his lips nipping at hers hungrily and all she could consider wanting was more, as she ran fingers through his hair, pulling his face closer.

Sam’s hand slid over her belly, under the jacket…his thumb finding its way to her flesh. She breathed deep as his kiss moved to her jaw, down to her neck. Her body was definitely responding, her face flushing, her nipples hardening though he hadn’t even moved toward them. “You do realize we’re making out in a cemetery,” she said with a laugh as he leaned back.

That shy look was back, his eyes glancing away, his head ducking. “You scared?”

“Of the cemetery? No. You? Maybe.”

“Me?”

“You.” She poked at his chest, moving him enough that she could sit up. “I’m not…this isn’t like me.”

“Oh?”

“I’m…” She looked at him, his disheveled hair and silly grin…his lips red and slightly swollen. It shot straight through her and into her groin. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

In a single move she had him on his back, straddling him while she claimed his mouth with her own, delving more deeply than she’d dared before. Her hands pulled at his shirt until she could get her hands up under it, rubbing at those abs and up to his chest. A part of her was telling her that this was essentially a boy and this was a cemetery…but the part of her that was kissing him was pointedly ignoring the rest.

She could feel his arousal against her thigh and it made her want him even more. Breaking their kiss she moved forward so that she could whisper in his ear. “I want you, Sam.”

“Here? Now?” he asked breathlessly, his blue-green eyes smoldering in the half light of the moon.

Her hands reached for his belt in answer and she felt his breathing hitch as her hand connected with his cock. “Oh, no underwear? Think you might be getting some?” she asked playfully and he smiled sheepishly.

“No…just ran out…it’s Dean’s turn to do the laundry.”

Her hand curled around his cock even as his hands worked the zipper of her jeans. His large hand slipped into her panties as soon as he got the zipper open, sliding down to cup her sex…his long middle finger finding its way into her slit. She rocked against him, closing her eyes as his palm crushed against her clit, already swollen with arousal. Her hand slipped over skin as she stroked him, and his hand matched her rhythm, both of them racing toward an orgasm more quickly than expected.

He shuddered as he came, spilling fluid out onto his stomach as she pushed harder against his hand. Her body shook as it sucked his finger in and she shifted to get more of him, rocking faster between the pressure on her clit and the finger inside her, finally finding the right combination and moaning as she came, drenching his hand.

She collapsed forward onto his chest, both of them breathing heavily for a moment before she found the strength to roll off, suddenly remembering his come, now staining her shirt. “Well, no one’s going to know what we’ve been up to,” she muttered.

He grinned and tried to help her clean it up, only managing to smear it more. “Well, at least you don’t have anyone in your room to explain it to. All we have to do is get you inside without anyone seeing you.”

He stood and pulled himself together, and Sam noticed that he was still fairly erect. “It is early…for someone who’s nocturnal,” she said, zippering her own jeans…”You could come back to my room with me and save your explanations for tomorrow.”

“It is early.” Sam agreed with a glance toward the sky. “Dean’s probably already asleep.”

She slipped an arm through his, and around his waist, pulling him closer. “I might need protecting.”

“There is that.”

“What better way to protect me than to stay right beside me?”

“I can’t think of a single one.”


End file.
